Outcast
by theluckypasta
Summary: Ava has always been an outcast in the Eurdite faction. When testing day comes Ava finds a home with the Dauntless, but when war breaks out she will have to choose between the place she calls home or her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you like it. Um if you have any suggestions or ideas etc. then please comment! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not brilliant enough to come up with this story so no, I do not own Divergent. **

My footsteps echoed down the empty school hallway. I stopped in front of the classroom door just staring at the solid piece of wood. I grabbed the handle and turned it wincing as it creaked is protest. I looked in. Empty. Nice and quiet. I slipped in quietly and sat in a seat close to the window. I sat there quietly waiting for the animals called my "classmates" to come in. The peace and quiet was nice. I started humming a song closing my eyes, then I heard the door. I quickly opened my eyes sat up and stared out the window acting casual. From the corner of my eye a boy named Tobias walked in. Abnegation. He was quiet, a loner like me. I ignored him as he hesitated before walking towards the spot in the back corner. As he walked by he knocked over my bag on my desk.

"I'm so sorry!"

He looked like he had just started world war 3 or something.

"It's cool."

I raised my hand to pick up my stuff but he flinched as if I was about to hit him. Weird. He helped my pick up the rest of my things. He said sorry again and went to sit behind me. The students filed in the dauntless kids were all shoved in the corner looking bored. Abnegation were quiet and orderly. I wanted to push them just to make them do something out of the ordinary. Eurdite came in speaking in nerd. They had tons of books and looked ready to learn. They took their seats at the front looking back at me.

"Ava! You should sit with us!" Cynthia called inviting me over.

"Shh stop!"

"What? She's Eurdite!"

"Just leave her be!"

Even to my own faction I'm a loner yay!

"Quiet down class! We have a lot of work to do and I would appreciate it if you would all be quiet."

The Dauntless laughed and kept whispering.

"Why should we!" one of them yelled.

My teacher turned around clearly pissed. They took it to far this time…

When class was over everyone left, except for the Dauntless. Suckers. The school was bustling with people. I'm way out of my comfort zone. I walked down the unnecessarily loud hallway. Some Amity started singing farming songs. Some people started complaining. I didn't care that much, at least they're happy. I see the doors and make a quick dash for it and smack strait into someone. A Candor girl stood up from the spot I had knocked her over. She looked at me with angry eyes. At least she can stare someone down.

"My bad sorry."

"I don't appreciate what you did and don't like you."

She opened the door and slammed it in my face. Hey, at least she was honest. I had dropped my bag due to the collision so I picked it up as fast as I could so I wouldn't cause a traffic jam. I walked out into the cloudy haze that covered up the sun. I walked down the street trying not to bump into people to the bus stop. The bus took me right to the Eurdite head-quarters. It took about 20 minutes because so many people kept running to catch the bus causing the bus driver to stop. I stepped off the bus on my own terms and slightly by force. I walked to my door and unlocked the front door.

"Hey dad. Hey mom."

"Just me today sweetie! Sorry I'm busy trying to figure out a formula. I think I'm making a break through!'

"Great. All that hard work paid off."

"Sure did!"

"Where's dad?"

"At work he definitely made a breakthrough. He's been there since… Hmm I don't actually know when he left but, it's been a while!"

"Ok mom. Good going."

She ignored me and went back to whatever she was working on. My house had dozens of shelves and rooms. Most of them were full of bookshelves crammed with books and white boards with scientific mumbo jumbo and stuff like that. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I turned into the passageway with three hallways to choose from. The one on the far left was my dad's, the one on the far right was my mother's. I had the middle. I walked down my hallway which had 3 rooms. Yeah I'm spoiled I know. I opened the last room which had my bed, a laptop, a desk, a nightstand, and a mini trashcan. No equations and books and all the Eurdite stuff, which was how I liked it. I layed on my bed eating the apple and thinking. What faction would I choose? It was a question that had been on my mind for a while now. Abnegation is to boring, Dauntless is cool I guess, Candor uh no, Amity to happy, which leaves Eurdite. I mean I'm smart, sometimes I'm smarter than the other kids and sometimes not. But I'm definitely not the smartest. Eurdite was home sure, but it wasn't my home. I didn't fit with the puzzle. Whatever I'll just see at testing. And testing was next week so I would be fine. I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for the review I will follow your suggestions and try to improve! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. **

Chapter:2

The ringing of the alarm clock signaled for me to get up, but fear held me down not letting me move. Testing was today and I was worried I wouldn't get the results my parents expected me to get. The pit in my stomach that had been there since yesterday seemed to have grown. It was a test, why was I so worried? I always did fine. Slamming my hand on the alarm clock, I got up and started to dress.

All the students were waiting in the cafeteria for their name to be called. Some kids looked even more nervous than I was. I sat at the table near the back of the room in silence. The cold metal of the table made me shiver. Why was I so nervous? Couldn't I just accept the fact I wasn't going to end up in Erudite? Frustration and anger built up inside of me making the pit in my stomach grow. A woman dressed in grey came and called Michael Alton Erudite, Sarah Ashton Abnegation, and so on until she reaches my name. Ava Whitmore Erudite! I freeze for a second then get up and follow her to a room where she closes the door behind me.

"Hello I'm Megan I will be your tester today. Please sit in the chair." A pretty Amity woman points me to the chair in a happy sing song voice. I immediately sit in the chair and wait patiently.

"Please drink. When you're finished the simulation will begin. Please relax until it does."

I drink the liquid down as fast as possible due to the bitter taste in my mouth. Slowly my eyes close and I drift off. I wake up in the cafeteria which is empty.

"Hello?"

It's empty but when I turn around a man is standing in front of the table with cheese and a knife.

"Choose." He says in a cold voice.

I don't look down I just pick one up. In my hand I find… Cheese?

"Hey what am I supposed to do with cheese?"

But when I look up he's gone and there is a huge dog standing in front of me. I immediately recognize a Pit Bull which stares at me with so much hate in its eyes I wonder who made it the way. The dog stares me down and I do the same. The growling eventually stops and it bends over in a playful matter and wags its tail. I just stare at it until it comes over and rolls on its stomach. I give it a belly rub as it looks up at me with its tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"Doggy!" a little voice cries.

The dog leaps onto its feet and runs towards the little girl with the hatred I saw in its eyes returned.

"Stop! Wait! Bad dog!" I scream begging it to stop.

I throw the cheese at it just as it runs to the little girl. I jump on the dog and hit the floor. When I look up instead of being in the cafeteria I find myself next to the gate which protects us from the outside world. The Dauntless are supposed to be guarding the gate at all times but I don't see anyone. A woman screams in anguish. She sounds terrified and scared. The sound comes from behind the gate where the Amity farms are. I turn and see an Amity woman being attacked by wolves.

"Help me please!" she screams.

I run to the gate and find I lever which must open it. I pull on it. Nothing happens.

"Help me!" she looks at me with horror.

I try again nothing.

"What do you want me to do? How do I help you?"

She continues screaming. I wake up in the room with the Amity woman looking at me in horror.


End file.
